One Piece: Look What You Made Me Do
by LuffyGirl
Summary: If you've been reading or have read my current main story 'A Week Without…' then this follows the story. If you haven't read my current main story 'A Week Without…' then feel free to read this anyway. Oh and this starts with Marco's p.o.v and transitions into other p.o.v's.


Guess who's ba-a~ck? Back again. Guess who's back- o.k, it's obviously been a while. Again. I don't really have much of an excuse and I'm not gonna rant and bore you guys with a freakishly long A/N like I usually try not to do but end up doing anyway like right now for instance.

Anyway, I'm back with a new song parody since it's been a year and half for the last one I did (there seems to be a pattern going on here) and this song spoke to me and fit in many ways with The Whitebeard Pirates and the current bet that's going on in another story of mine so here it is.

It's no surprise that 'Look What You Made Me Do' by Taylor Swift is the song I did. And obviously I couldn't think of a different title so it's the same. I really enjoyed this one and worked hard to make everything fit so I hope you guys like it as well.

 ***Notes for this parody*:**

I always try my best to match up my parodies to the whole song. I do not change anything, take out sentences, add sentences, etc… I leave the song the way it is and work with it so it's 'easier' to read. (I put quotes around 'easier' cuz it's almost impossible to figure out how one I matches everything without actually reading it out loud)

 **M- Marco**

 **A- Ace**

 **T- Thatch**

 **H- Haruta**

 **I- Izou**

 **Names do not get read with the song!**

 **Talking**

 _ **Thinking**_

 **Summary:** If you've been reading or have read my current main story 'A Week Without…' then this follows the story. If you haven't read my current main story 'A Week Without…' then feel free to read this anyway. Oh and this starts with Marco's p.o.v and transitions into other p.o.v's.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

I don't like your little games

Don't like this stupid bet

The bet you made me play

You dumb fool

I do not like this

I don't like your perfect pranks

How you laugh when you win

You think you're gonna win

This huge bet

Just you wait we'll see

But I am smarter and I get out a white blank paper

I write all four names down and begin to plan my revenge

Just four names listed but your name is red underline

I check it twice just to make sure it's right

Then I go to Izou's room

To tell him 'bout my plan

When I tell him he seems to be thinking about something

Then he looks up at me

What he tells me next is

Not what I was expecting at all and can't believe it

 **Izou: "I don't like your chances, Marco. So I'm not helping. You're better off asking Ace to help you out. If not then Thatch."**

 **Marco: "What?!"**

He is the one I'm trying to get out first so how can he-?!

Marco gets annoyed and grabs his list and then leaves Izou's room

And when Marco leaves Izou brings out a paper

 **I: "Marco, you got yours but I have mine to."**

I know I'm smarter and that's why your name is number one

I know you have a way better chance of winning than us

Just four names listed but your name is in red underline

I check it once because I know it's right

I then heard Ace and Thatch pass by and heard them talking

 **Ace: "What do you think we should do?"**

 **Thatch: "You know I can't plan nothing. But once this week's over-"**

 **A: "Are you planning something?"**

 **T: "No! But I will when this bet is over and I'm not gonna trust nobody cuz nobody trusts me. I'll be the prankster starring in their bad dreams."**

Ace just looks at Thatch wondering how long he'll last

By the looks of it, it might not be too long

Ace knows if Thatch loses he'll have a chance winning

 **A: "Think you can win against Izou and Marco?"**

 **T: "If Marco gets paperwork, yes. As for Izou…"**

 **A: "You're right. Izou has more patience than-"**

" **HEY GUYS!"**

 **A and T: "AH!"**

 **A: "Look what you made me do!"**

Ace accidentally burned the hall a bit

 **Haruta: "I'm sorry. No I'm not but I'm gonna tell Oyaji."**

 **A: "Why?"**

 **H: "Oh. Cuz you lost!"**

 **A: "What?!"**

Then Haruta started to run and Ace began to chase after her as Thatch just stayed there laughing and said:

" **Ooh, she got you good there, Ace!"**

 **T:** _ **'But I don't think that counts.'**_

Thatch then sweat dropped when they both bumped into Marco and said person looked annoyed but grew confused when Haruta and Ace began talking at once

Marco looked at Thatch who just shrugged pretending not know

Sometimes Thatch thought if the bet was a good idea

 **T:** _ **'What did I do?'**_

* * *

And there it is. Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

Believe it or not I had another ending planned out but then realized it had a 'cliff hanger' type of feel so I tried hard to change it and made it end with Thatch having second thoughts about the bet. I asked a few people and they agreed with the Thatch ending which is good cuz I like it to.

Also, I decided to break the cliché of how I usually end my parodies. I always seem to make them run to Oyaji so instead I made Ace and Haruta bump into Marco because why not.

There are also a few things some characters messed up on so if you can find them I'll give you a Pumpkin Pie cuz it's nearing Thanksgiving and not Christmas. (I love them both so stay calm)

 **Thatch: "Where are you gonna get a Pumpkin Pie from?"**

 **Me: "The store obviously. Or you know, you can make it."**

" **They take long."**

" **They're good, though."**

" **Then buy me the stuff."**

" **What do you need?"**

" **Pumpkin. In the shape of a pie."**

 ***I hit Thatch playfully who laughs***

Review, please! ^-^/~


End file.
